the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Quirks
Character Quirks are things which set an Adept apart from others and may or may not be easy to convey using conventional attributes (be it storytelling or gaming). A Quirk is something peculiar to that Adept, something that helps mark them out individually. It could be as subtle as a mole on their cheek, or as horrendous as a monstrous mutation. It could be their habit of chewing gum too loud, or maybe they suffer from insomnia. Quirks come in two forms, Positive and Negative. Positive Quirks: -Acute Sense = One of your senses is unusually strong for a human. Be it eyesight, hearing, smell, taste, whatever, the Adept is unusually sensitive to even the slightest changes in regards to that sense. -Adept = You are naturally good at something, a single talent, skill or trade. For whatever reason you can learn, master and improve on it at a quicker pace than others can. -Ambidextrous = Adept is capable of writing and working efficiently with either of their hands. They can use this to impress people at a cocktail party, or they can surprise an opponent by firing accurately with both hands. -Angel Attunement = Adept is naturally liked by Celestials. Perhaps they are from a Celestial Bloodline, but for whatever reason Celestial who come across the Adept naturally take a liking to them. All members of the Order of Celestials are automatically considered to have this Quirk. -Blessed by the Gods = You are held in favor or are watched closely by the Pagan Gods. Perhaps they believe you to be destined for greatness in their honor, or maybe they have plans for you. Whatever the truth of the matter, you will find it easier to interact with them and may even receive gifts and aid from them. Unsurprisingly, this Quirk is found most often among the Order of Pagans. -Calm = The Adept is good at staying calm in extreme situations and keeping their head cool even when everybody else is loosing their own. The Military Orders cherish this kind of Quirk and those who display it will be more respected among them for it. -Code of Honor = The Adept has a strict and definitive Code of Honor by which they live their life. This could be an actual code or list of ideals, or it could simply be a particular saying or school of thought. Whatever it is, the Adept will have an easier time carrying out tasks related to their Code and it will be significantly harder for others to force the Adept to go against it. Adepts who speak out about their Code of Honor and stick to it will be looked upon favorably by various groups in the world, not least of which will be the Orders of Crusaders and Kings. -Common Sense = The Adept is known for having a much better understanding of how the world works and what they need to do. An Adept with this ability will be better at getting through life than most others. -Concentration = The Adept can focus their mind completely on a single objective, oblivious to all extraneous concerns. This means they can't be distracted or intimidated easily. The Order of Crusaders is most known for this Quirk. -Contact = The Adept has one or more important Contacts within a given community. This could be a general Contact, such as a barkeep at an important club in town where all the movers and shakers go to hang out. Or it could be specific, such as an important research scientist in Amorax, or even an agent of the Darkness. In the case of the later the Adept should have a reason for why one of the enemy is giving them information (the Adept probably has something on them). -Ecclesiastical Aura = The Adept was probably a 'church mouse' or some such kind of person, someone heavily into the Church subculture. Because of this the Adept naturally comes across as being religious and other people (even other Adepts) will see them as a living representative of the Church. People will naturally seek them out to ask them 'religious' questions and they may be more trusted to keep a secret. The Ecclesiastical Orders are most known for this Quirk. -Eidetic Memory = The Adept has a photographic memory and can remember numbers and images with near perfect clarity even long after having seen them. This kind of Quirk will prove very useful in any Adept's work. -Favor = Someone owes the Adept a significant favor. It could be from a Regent, a Senior Member of one's own Order, or some other important and influential Supernatural. -Fey Affinity = Fey beings naturally gravitate towards the Adept and they find themselves getting along more easily with fairy folk. -Gift = The Adept has received, from whatever source, a unique and special Gift. Most often this Gift will be supernatural in origin (probably a Holy Relic) but it could be something else entirely. -Hardened = The Adept has seen their fair share of trouble, hardship and just general evil in the world. Their inner-core has hardened because of this and it will not be easy to intimidate or manipulate them. The Order of Firebringers is most associated with this Quirk as are any Adepts who attain the status of Veteran. -Higher Purpose = The Adept feels called to accomplish some goal or achieve some objective in life. This Purpose drives them and gives clarity and strength to them. Every member of the Order of Crusaders automatically has this Quirk. -Light Sleeper = Adept is a light sleeper and is easily awakened. This will make it that much harder to ambush them at night when they are supposed to be fast asleep. -Loyalist = Adept has a strong sense of loyalty and will not betray those they feel they owe allegiance to. This could lead an Adept to be quite stubborn, they may keep defending someone or something even after they probably should have given up. -Jack Of All Trades = You aren't really the kind of person who masters a single craft or trade, but you can operate at a minimum in all crafts. You can learn new talents or skills regardless of your background, but you can't really master them. -Magick = You have inherent magickal potential and, with a little training and practice, could become a serious wielder of the magick arts. Perhaps you are part Fey or the descendant of a Dracon hybrid, more likely than not you are a member of the Heretical Orders (especially the Order of Witches). -Mentor = The Adept has a Mentor, someone who has accepted the Adept as a pupil and seeks to educate and train them. The Mentor will probably be or become a close and personal friend to the Adept, probably even something of a parental figure. Remember that having a Mentor is a two way street, and enemies of the Mentor may strike at the Adept in order to get at their Mentor. -Patron = The Adept has a Patron, someone who believes in them and offers them support and resources from time to time. This Quirk is similar to the Mentor Quirk, however, Patrons tend to be distant and remote where else Mentors are involved in an Adept's life. -Quick On Foot = The Adept is good at thinking quickly and erecting new plans on the spot. This will aid them in talking their way out of things, outsmarting an opponent in battle or adapting to new circumstances. The Order of Tricksters is most known for this Quirk. -Reputation = The Adept has a reputation based on either their deeds or something to do with their heritage. This could even relate to prophecy - the Order of Prophets could have foreseen that the Adept in question is destined to accomplish great things or perform some important task. This Reputation could be regional, national or even international. Having a Reputation means that other Adepts will be inclined to help you, but it also means that more will be expected from you. You may even be sought out by those in need hoping to gain your favor or aid. -Rhetoric = The Adept is naturally talented at speaking their mind in a concise and convincing manner. The Adept is capable of picking apart other people's speech and noticing the little details in arguments. They can formulate arguments that appeal to their audience even on multiple levels. Solomon's Porch is the place to go to find Adepts like this. -Scholar = Adept is naturally talented at reading and memory and they are probably known among other Adepts for their breath of knowledge and understanding. The Order of Scholars is most associated with this Quirk. -Sense of Time = Adept is very good at telling what time of day it is or how much time has passed. In some cases the Adept may not even need to carry a watch around with them. -Touched by the Holy Ghost = Miracles seem to follow the Adept wherever they go and the supernatural seems much more common when one is around them. Even Skeptics will probably notice how charmed this Adept's life is. The Orders of Ghosts and Infinity are most known for this Quirk. -Twin = The Adept is one of a pair or more of identical twins. Maybe they were born twins, the Adept may have one or more clones (ala Dark Creators) or maybe they joined the Order of Gathering. Whatever the reason, the Adept shares the same face as at least one other person, for good or bad. -Vegan = The Adept has decided to forego the eating of 'flesh' and concentrates on other sources of food. Depending on the exact diet and lifestyle chosen by the Adept, this could be either really good or really bad. Veganism is most often associated with the Orders Creationists and Disciples. -Walks With Death = Unlike most modern people, who often go their whole lives without ever seeing a fresh corpse, you are naturally attuned to Death. You've witnessed people die before and you have first hand knowledge in the process that is natural death. Reapers and other Supernaturals associated with Death will look favorably upon you. The Order of Resurrectionists is most known for having this Quirk. -Warrior = Adept is known for their martial skill and natural talent for kicking ass. Maybe their father was a prize boxer or they studied martial arts heavily in school. Whatever the reason, this Adept already possessed a capacity for fighting even before joining an Order. Obviously, this kind of Quirk is prized among the Military Orders. -Wealthy = The Adept may come from a wealthy family or they may have a knack for the stock market. Whatever the source (or form) of the earthly wealth, the point is that this Adept can be found in the upper-class of society. Having Wealth means that an Adept can buy more stuff and having more free time, but it also means they will have to keep a close eye on their funds. Remember that a fool and his money are easily parted... Negative Quirks -Addiction = The Adept has an addiction to a narcotic or stimulant that they feel a powerful craving for. While they may be able to forego it for some time by sheer willpower, they will ultimately need to get a fix eventually. Overcoming an Addiction is a serious thing and even an Adept will probably require no small amount of time and motivation in doing so. -Amnesia = The Adept probably hit their head or were the subject of a powerful magickal attack. Either way they have lost either some or all of their memories leading up to the incident that caused the Amnesia in the first place. Most cases of Amnesia are temporary and memories will return in time, but acute brain damage may result in permanent memory loss. Of course this Quirk could be really fun for someone looking to role-play as an Adept who has completely forgotten that they are an Adept at all! How will their fellow Adepts explain to them that they are a supernatural warrior in heaven's armies? How do you even broach such a subject? -Anathema = The Adept has committed a serious crime or breach of tradition among the Chapters and they are effectively pariahs now for it. This is something serious such as breaking the Discipline Arcani knowingly or giving aid to the Enemy. Those few Adepts who have earned the Anathema will almost certainly function as Rogues. Depending on the Order and Adept in question, it may be possible to lift the Anathema in time with good works and more common sense. -Antisocial = The Adept may simply have a hard time learning how to be social with others, or they may be actively antisocial because of past trauma or a general dislike towards other people. Antisocial behavior is often attributed to mental issues, in fact most therapists and psychologists look for signs of antisocial behavior before anything else. So an Adept with this Quirk will probably be held in suspicion more readily than a more outgoing kind of Adept. -Apostate = Adept has left their Tribe, probably the one they were born and raised within. Depending on the circumstances this could merely mean a social stigma - or execution. -Bad Heritage = The Adept stems from a Cursed Bloodline, was once one of the Damned but converted, is a former member of a nefarious group responsible for hideous crimes, etc. Whatever their background the Adept with this Quirk will probably be less than happy about discussing their personal history, and knowledge of their origin may cause others to distrust them. All members of the Order of Fallen and Order of Marauders are considered to have this Quirk. -Blind = The Adept is blind and cannot see. While other senses have been enhanced to make up for this loss in sensory input, it does not change the fact that the character cannot sense anything definitively beyond their immediate surroundings. -Color Blind = The Adept is either partially or totally color-blind and cannot differentiate between any colors besides shades of black and white. -Committed Enemy = The Adept has a nemesis, a significant enemy who is actively following or keeping an eye on the Adept in the hopes of spotting a chance to strike. This enemy need not be an agent of the Darkness, it could also be a rival Adept from another Order or Chapter. -Cursed God = Either before or after their transformation into an Adept, the character (for whatever reason) cursed God (and fully meant it). Depending on your own personal beliefs and theology, this could result in a range of negative consequences. -Deaf = The Adept is either partially or completely deaf and is unable to detect any change in ambient sounds. -Demonic Pact = Probably before ever becoming an Adept, you were stupid enough to enter into an honest-to-God pact with the devil (well, with some Demon, anyway). You are still bound to that agreement somehow and by breaking it you have brought down the wrath of the Darkness upon your soul. This could manifest in a variety of ways. As an Adept you can either ignore it and hope it goes away or choose to face your past. -Former Chapter = The Adept left another Chapter on bad terms and this may come back to haunt them. Their former Chapter members may use their political clout to cause trouble for the Adept in question. In extreme cases the former Chapter may actively seek out the Adept for some 'payback.' -Guilt = The Adept has done something in their past that they feel guilty about. Maybe they failed to help someone who died or maybe they lost their nerve and fled an important confrontation with the Enemy. Whatever the Adept has done, they are haunted by their past error and will feel a need to come to grips with it. And possibly make up for it as well. -Haunted = Something in the supernatural world is following the Adept and haunting them. It could be an actual ghost, or simply a spiritual force or energy that somehow got 'stuck' to the Adept. Strange and often frightening things will happen around the Adept and this could endanger the Discipline Arcani. Things like this are exactly why we have the Order of Exorcists. -Infatuation = The Adept is in love or feels a powerful attraction towards another person. This could genuinely be true love in the making, or it could be something else... At best the Adept will simply embarrass themselves, but if they don't let up it could turn disastrous. The Order of Courtesans is associated with this Quirk, both for causing as well as experiencing it themselves. -Infernal Attunement = Something about the Adept actually appeals to Infernals. Maybe the Adept has serious doubts about their faith and the Infernals can sense it, or maybe the Adept has the misfortune of stemming from a Cursed Bloodline. While this Quirk doesn't mean Demons will simply lay down and die for you, they may be more conversational than combative around you. This Quirk is rarely encountered outside the Order of Fallen. -Insane = The Adept doesn't just have an issue that a therapist can help with, the Adept suffers from a major psychiatric disorder. It could be paranoid schizophrenia, multiple personalities syndrome, bipolarism or some such psychosis. This Adept will be significantly impaired in fulfilling their duties to their Chapter. In the world of the Adepts, remember that not all is as it seems. An Adept suffering from mental insanity may not actually be crazy - they could be suffering from a magick spell or be under the influence of some dark spirit. Obviously, situations like this are exactly why we have the Order of Redeemers. -Insecure = The Adept is insecure, either socially, emotionally, psychologically or spiritually. They constantly feel like at any moment the other shoe is going to drop and that's that. Being insecure means the Adept is more likely to panic or lose confidence than others would. -Lame = The Adept has lost use of both legs and is wheel chair bound. Without the use of potent powers, the Adept will most likely be unable to take part in field work, being relegated to other duties that keep them at home where they are safe. -Lasting Wound = Something happened to the Adept and now they have a wound that refuses to heal. Maybe they got on the wrong end of some pretty dark magick, or maybe the wound is actually originating from some bad spiritual hangups they refuse to deal with. Whatever the origin, the Adept has physical damage that will not heal. -Minority Group = The Adept belongs to a minority group. Depending on the location, era and the minority group in question, this could simply mean being socially set apart from others to being a major problem. In extreme cases the Adept's life may be in danger. -Mission of Vengeance = Something dark and terrible was done to the Adept in the past. They now feel a powerful need to correct things and go back to right wrongs. Maybe it's about justice and making things right, or maybe it's just plain old vengeance. Whatever their true motivation, the Adept will probably have to face some serious opponents to accomplish their mission. -Mute = The Adept is incapable of speech and must rely on other methods to communicate. This may not always be because of a physical deformity, throughout history many monks have taken a vow of silence to help them keep their attention focused on the world within. So there are many members of the Order of Monastics who are perfectly capable of speech but refuse to use it at all. -Notoriety = The Adept is well known for their actions, and not in a good way. The Adept may be known for fighting ruthlessly, or maybe they've crossed the line between good guys and bad guys one too many times. An Adept with Notoriety will probably have little if any clout among their fellow Adepts, and some Adepts may refuse to work with them at all. -One Arm / Leg = Adept is missing a foot or hand, or possibly an entire leg or arm. Besides being the butt of bad jokes, the Adept will also suffer a significant reduction in dexterity. They will also stick out more in a crowd, making it harder to blend in without the use of a prosthetic or concealing fabrics. -One Eye = The Adept has lost one of their eyes and is now half-blind. This means they will have significantly reduced field of vision, will have low depth perception, and in the modern world they may have trouble getting a driver's license (in some places a person missing an eye must renew their license more often or undergo tests). Of course this could also be a Positive Quirk in the right conditions - a mean looking Adept will look even more intimidating with a scary eye-patch over their face. -One Foot In The Next World = The Adept isn't entirely on this plane of existence, or to put it another way they are operating partially on another frequency. However you word it, the Adept is metaphysically present somewhere else as well and this could result in a number of problems. They may 'phase out' at times, returning moments or hours later. They may also be haunted by strange beings from that other place. If the Adept has spent much time dealing with the Eldritch, they may end up acquiring this Quirk. -Orphan = The Adept was orphaned, probably at a young age, and may or may not be living with an adoptive family. If they are adopted, do they have good or bad relations with their second family? -Phobia = The Adept has an extreme and irrational fear of something. Most common Phobias are fear of heights, of social circumstances, being alone in the dark, etc. When confronted with the source of their Phobia, the Adept will have to struggle to suppress their extreme fear. In time, an Adept may face their fears and learn to overcome their Phobia. -Pronounced Dead = The Reaper or Healer in their Squad didn't get to them in time and the Adept has been pronounced dead. Maybe they were shot to death in front of the eyes of people in their community, or maybe the Adept had to fake their death intentionally. Whatever the reason the Adept's identity is now.... well, dead. People who knew them now think they are dead and suddenly showing up alive and well will raise not a few eyebrows and intrusive questions. Remember that faking your death is a crime in most places. -Scarred = The Adept sports one or many scars, disfigurements to their bodies which will lower their social capabilities but probably make them look badass. -Scatter-Brained = The Adept may suffer flights of fancy or they may have ADHD. Whatever the reason, they often must force themselves to pay attention at times and their memory will probably be a bit shoddy as well. -Severe Allergy = The Adept suffers from a sever allergy, probably even a life-threatening one. This could range from mere lactose intolerance to a peanut allergy that could get someone killed. -Taint = You were infected or brushed up against dark magick and now some of it has found a niche in your system. You are tainted by the Darkness, for whatever reason, and you must remove it. Hiding the taint may be possible, but if you are discovered there will be repercussions. One possible use for this Quirk is that an Adept dabbled too far in black magick and now they have acquired a Blight. -Tasty = There's no other way to say it, monsters and Supernaturals who feed on living things are naturally attracted to your because of your delicious smell or taste. Vampyres may find your blood to be particularly exquisite or Muses may find your mind particularly filled with the energies of imagination. Whatever the cause, the Adept will probably be nervous around members of the Order of Abominations. -Uneducated = This could simply mean the Adept is a college dropout, or that they never received any formal education of any kind. The Adept will most likely lack an understanding of world history, math and language and other such skills or knowledge acquired from one's education. -Ward = The Adept has someone, usually someone non-Supernatural, whom they must look after and defend. In most cases this is the Adept's own children, but it could also be someone the Adept has promised to look after (for whatever reason). -Weak Willpower = The Adept has weak willpower, probably because they never really used it or because they lack confidence. It will be easier to cajole, intimidate or manipulate them for it.